


Happy Birthday, Makoto.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Haruka, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Happy Birthday, Makoto.

"Haru, hold on- mmph!" Makoto was cut off by his boyfriend kissing him and sitting on his lap. It was his birthday today and they spent the whole day with each other and Haruka said he would give him his birthday present in the room when they got home. So, they both went to their shared room and the shorter male immediately pounced on the birthday boy.

Makoto wasn’t used to seeing Haruka taking charge and it was really turning him on. Haruka pulled away with a lip-smacking sound and grinned. “I’m gonna give you your present now. You just lie here and let me do everything.” He said before making his way down to Makoto’s pants and palming the middle harshly.

He then quickly unzipped the pants and pulled them down but left the underwear on. He licked his lips before mouthing the bulge and kissing the clothed tip. He blew his hot breath on it and sucked it, leaving wet patches all over. He heard his boyfriend letting out a few pants and sighs. He continued teasing Makoto till he was hard.

Then, he hooked two fingers in the underwear waistband and looked up at Makoto. He pulled it down agonizingly slow, watching how Makoto bit his lip and tried to resist the urge to just take off the piece of cloth himself.

Haruka finally pulled it off and threw it to the side. He held the hardening dick in his hand and began pumping it slowly. He then started licking and softly sucking on the balls while increasing the pace of his pumping. He buried his face further down to properly get everything in his mouth, not caring if the pre-cum was staining his forehead and hair.

Makoto had one hand brought to Haruka’s hair and the other holding on to the sheets. He never knew his little boyfriend could be like this; not that he was complaining in any way. He let out a few soft sighs as he relished the way Haruka was so good and talented with his mouth. He was caught off-guard and moaned loudly when suddenly, he felt his cock being engulfed by a hot, wet mouth.

He tightened the grip on the black locks and the sheets as Haruka began sucking and bobbing his head up and down the length. “Oh, shit. Your mouth feels so good..” He leaned his head back and scrunched his eyes shut.

After a few minutes of the slurping, Haruka let go and wiped his mouth. Then, he took off all his clothes including Makoto’s shirt and positioned his hole right above the tip of the glistening cock. Before Makoto could do anything, he sank his ass down and cried out as he did that. The stretch stung and didn’t move for a few seconds to get used to it.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Now, the birthday boy was really concerned. They never had sex without preparing first so he was afraid that Haruka would be in a lot pain right now. "I-I’m fine.. Don’t worry about me, j-just give me a second.." Makoto heard the boy pant out. He kissed Haruka’s chest and neck to distract him away from some off the pain and also softly kneaded the ass.

Haruka placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and began slowly lifting his hips up and down, repeating the action again and again. Soon, with Makoto’s kisses and the feeling of being so full, pleasure over-rided the pain and he increased the pace, reminding himself that he was supposed to be doing the pleasing.

They both let out moans and groans, making love with each other so passionately. Haruka kept panting mutters of ‘I love you so much’ and some words of how good he was feeling. Makoto responded back by whispering sweet and encouraging words straight into his ear, fueling him to continue what he was doing.

"Let’s come together.." The taller male said as he snaked his hand down and grasped tightly on Haruka’s hard dick. Haruka whimpered and nodded, moving faster and faster, trying to bring the both of them closer to the edge with his bouncing and grinding.

They brought their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes intensely with their mouth’s hung open to let out all of the erotic noises. Haruka captured Makoto’s lips into a hazy, sloppy kiss, toungue and saliva everywhere. As the both of them were nearing their release, the kiss became more desperate and heated.

In a few minutes, Haruka pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter. “I-I’m gonna cum..” He whined as he felt Makoto press his thumb against the head of his cock. “S-Same..” Makoto said out in gasps.

Then, with a choked moan, Haruka came shuddering and spilling his cum all over Makoto’s hand. The taller male soon followed seconds later, letting out a low groan and coming spurts into his boyfriend’s clenching ass. They both held onto each other tightly as they came down from their high and tried to regain back their breath.

"H-Happy birthday, Makoto. I love you.." Haruka said as he cupped Makoto’s face and leaned down for soft kiss. "Thank you, Haru. This is by far the best birthday gift ever. I love you, too." They both grinned widely and spent the rest of the night cuddling up to each other and whispering sweet nothings and words.


End file.
